wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Storm the SeaWing (PuppyLuvr)
__notoc__ This character belongs to Puppy and all that fun stuff. Do not use anything on this page without her permission. Storm is your average-day mail carrier, also known as ”The Deliverer of Awful News” to the adults and “the most handsome SeaWing here” to the other dragonets. Appearance For some reason Storm doesn‘t understand, all the other dragonets in his class always call him handsome. His eyes are blue, his webbing/wings are a greyish blue, his body is blue, his underscales are vibrant blue, some of his spots are a blue-ish grey, and the rest are like some weird silver color. Storm has an average build for any SeaWing; thin, eel-like tail, the perfect body for swimming under the water. His smirk stays with him almost everywhere he goes, until he runs across Otter or an adult. Otherwise, he’s there not listening in class as everyone else does the same. Sometimes wears his mail carrier satchel around with him into school and things, but normally leaves it at home because he thinks it’s useless. Backstory Storm was raised by normal parents, in a semi-normal village, with a normal life. Literally, his life was pretty uneventful. He never thought of himself better than anyone, but not the worst dragonet on the block, either. He had mutual respect to the elders. Storm joined the mail-carrying business when he was three, hardening himself to the new-found hardships of the world. And eventually he found Seal, a beautiful little SeaWing his age. Of course, then he met Otter, who then preceded to yell at him just for looking at Seal. Yeah, that’s basically everything until I possibly finish the story he’s going to be in. Then more may be added on as I explore his character, along with Seal and Otter. Personality Storm is charismatic, charming, and overall pretty lovable by some. Some. About half of the dragons in Bayside thinks he’s a naive little dragonet that brings too much bad news. He’s more aware about the horrible, warring world around them than most dragonets in Bayside because of his job, and has grown something of a harden from it. Pretty much most of what the adult dragons call him are true, though, as he’s quite foolish and doesn’t always pay attention to a lot of details. Thus, he’s been the cause of a couple shark attacks in the school. And most of all, Storm doesn’t know why the other dragonets think he’s perfect. He emphasizes all of his bad features to himself, giving him a bit of confusion when they all love him. Relations 'Conch- '''the one dragon Storm could never think of someone to replace her, they’d been good friends before she died. He could never imagine why someone would want to kill her, but war happens. 'Seal- 'Storm’s close friend. At least, he hopes they are. He’s never sure if she really likes him and wants to be friends with him, or if she likes him for the same, odd reason everyone else does. Storm was generally surprised that she didn’t start hating him after the shark attack incident he caused. 'Otter- '''the first enemy Storm ever had, was Seal’s older brother, Otter. He doesn’t know why Otter hates him so much, just that he does. When he asked him, his only answer was “Stay away from my sister.” He sometimes wonders if it was because he almost killed them, until reminded himself he hated him even before the shark attack. '''Other dragons- '''yep, Storm gets one of these categories, too. These dragons include just about everyone in his village, since he’s delivered mail to them all. Not really ever good mail. Mail that said “Your sibling/dragonet/mate died in a shark attack, so sorry for your loss” and just messages of death in general. And because of his job, Storm’s realized just how deadly the world around them was. Other * A storm is, well, a storm. Not many ways I can describe it. * If Storm and Seal are truly worthy to be shipped, and it’s not just a “coz we’re young” relationship, they’re ship name would be Steal. Totally Steal. Gallery E5AB7D0B-1882-4F3C-B30D-778A9AA18AD3.png|Storm, base by Joy Ang, colored by me Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Content (PuppyLuvr06)